


Ryupunzel

by Professorpotatogaara



Series: Disney princesses/princess stories [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, not Taking any chances with the warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorpotatogaara/pseuds/Professorpotatogaara
Summary: a story past down through generations about a boy locked up in a tower away from society. Follow Ryuji and Akira as they find each other in a quest for love





	1. Ryupunzel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers this is Professorpotatogaara bringing you the second installment of Disney princesses/ princess stories hope you enjoy
> 
> Some warnings may be: mpreg

There was once a story about a handsome boy who was hidden away in a tower. The story was about a boy named Ryuji Sakamoto whose mother was an enchantress called “Dame Kawakami”. The people of each kingdom spread this story like wild-fire to see who would find him first but no one knew where he truly was. All she wanted was to keep him hidden away in that tower so he could be out of the harm to humans. His mother refused to let the world know of him and kept him all to herself. Though not much is known about this boy, we will dive deep into this story about love and tragedy. 

This story begins in a small village with no more than a 100 people. One particular villager was seen by a high window looking at a beautiful garden owned by a very powerful enchantress who was dreaded throughout the world. This garden was surrounded by a high wall which infuriated this villager because she wanted a flower named rampion which was a part of the bellflower family and has bluish flowers. The edible leaves and roots were typically used in salads. Rampion usually grew wild and out of control if not well kept. Another name for this flower was Rapunzel. This villager wanted this item so very badly that she wilted away and became miserable. With each growing day, her husband grew alarmed of his wife’s strange behavior.

“What pains you, dear wife,” the husband said concerned. “If I can’t eat some of that rampion I shall die,” the wife said with a fake sickly voice. “Honey, we can just buy some at the market tomorrow you should have just asked,” he said. “I don’t want that dirty old rampion, I want the one that is growing in she-devils garden,” she said with a smirk. “Honey...,” he said before getting interrupted. ”No, you honey me sweetie I want that rampion and I wanted now!” she screamed. ”Okay,” he said.

He would never want to make his wife unhappy so he made up his mind and decided that he will get into that garden no matter the consequences. At the stroke of midnight, he left the comfort of home and climbed the never-ending wall of fear. Once over, he gathered one leave of rampion to not aroused suspicions. He returned home to his wife not too long afterward. She ate the rampion so quickly some could say a vacuum ate it. She loved it so much that her selfish desires increased 3 times the desire for rampion. “I want more,” she said. Not wanting to upset his wife even more; he once again climbed over the wall. The enchantress was waiting for the intruder if they dare show their face again. He stops right in his tracks once he saw her standing there.

“How dare you come into my private home like a little thief! You will pay for this greatly!;” Dame Kawakami said. ”Have mercy on my soul enchantress; I’ll accept my punishment fairly if my wife can have some of your rampion leaves so she doesn't perish,” he said. ”Very well your wife can have as much rampion as she wants, I only asked for the child she will soon bear,” she said. ”Okay, you may have this child,” he said.

As the months went by Dame Kawakami was waiting patiently for the new child she would soon raise her self. On the day of the birth, the two adults said goodbye to their child as he cried for the first time. His wife was a little sad that she will never see her son again but that soon vanished with a smirk of all the rampion she will get to eat. Soon after being checked out by nurses the child was ready to leave towards its new home. The husband carefully handed the baby boy towards the enchantress honoring the deal he made all those months ago. The Enchantress was going to name the baby Rapunzel like the flower but the baby was a boy so she settled with naming him Ryuji. As he grew up he became a very handsome boy but with each growing year of being kept cooped up inside the walls of the private residence hidden from everyone else made him gullible and afraid of everything in the world. By the time he was twelve Kawakami took him to a tower and stashed him away even more so than before. The Enchantress for a while went up the stairs to enter the tower but when Ryuji turn 14 his hair was enormous from never receiving a proper haircut. He kept his beautiful hair tie up in a braid. Every time she would come she would say, ”Ryuji, Ryuji; Let down your hair.” He would respond in agreement and put his hair on the hook and he would lift her up. The tower was only a mere 90 feet above the ground which consisted of a small window, a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, his training room/art room which was just the living room, and a shelf with some books. He lived a very humble life up in that tower with no distractions or setbacks, he actually knew how to read and write and became very crafty. His life changed once he hit 16 years old and met a prince one faithful night.

This prince was none other than prince Akira from the nearby kingdom. He was patrolling the woods for a good hunting specimen when he heard the most beautiful voice he has ever heard in his life. He followed this voice until he saw the tower the voice was coming from. He searched for any way up this tower but failed to notice any entrance or cracks to climb up the tower. So he retired for the night sulking and feeling defeated. Though he did not give up there, he would come back every day hoping to find a way up the tall tower. One special day, he finally found the answer he was searching for. He saw the enchantress call up the tower towards Ryuji followed by hair falling Swiftly down from the window. He saw her pull herself up the tower afterward the hair disappeared like it was never there. He finally was ready to meet the person who stole his heart. That next day on the break of twilight; he made his move after making sure nobody could see him, he called Ryuji’s name. He dropped down his hair and Akira started to climb up the tower more than ready to see his new found love. Once he got up there and Ryuji picked up his hair. He stepped back afraid of the stranger now standing right in front of him. Having been raised away from society, he never saw such a handsome guy before. ”Don't be afraid, I have come with no harm; your voice has captured my heart and I'm crazy about you, will you marry me?,” Akira asked. Ryuji thought he would like me more than old dame Kawakami ever will. “Yes, I will marry you my handsome prince, But I need to get down from this tower first. Bring me a skein of silk each time you visit and I shall weave a ladder. When it is ready, I shall descend and we will ride back to the castle on your horse.” With that said the prince left with a promise to fulfill.

One evening when Akira came over and Ryuji was getting ready to take a bath. He let down his majestic long hair for his handsome prince. Once he got up the tower, he saw that Ryuji was just wearing a towel. You could see the love and lust from a mile away coming or oozing from his eyes. He came forward and stroke Ryuji’s arms very slowly. He looked into his eyes searching for any discomfort for the way he was being touched. Ryuji didn’t know what his prince was doing so he stood there leaning into the wonderful touch. He grabbed his hand and was lead to his room. “But my bath is ready,” Ryuji stated. “That can wait, now come with me,” Akira responded. Once in the bedroom, Akira And Ryuji sat down on the bed staring into each other’s eyes. As Ryuji looked completely terrified at what was to come to his partner started coasted him through it with a kiss on the nose. He was trying to be as gentle as possible to not scare him. He rubbed his hands down his partner’s torso not letting him have second thoughts. Ryuji got lowered down on the bed while Akira kissed his neck playfully. He situated himself between his legs perfectly after taking off his armor. They started kissing more frequently almost like a sound wave but more wild and vibrant. No more second chances to chicken out Akira grabbed his partner's member and gave it an experimental tug and Ryuji tried to cover up his embarrassing moan. “I want to hear your delicious voice say my name over and over again,” Akira said. Ryuji kept moaning his name as he gave him a hand job. Soon afterward he started just stroking both his and Ryuji’s member at the same time. The room was filled with moans and cry’s for mercy as Ryuji tried to cum but couldn’t because he wasn’t allowed. “ Nah, ah, ah, not until I cum inside my beautiful partner, hehe,” Akira said. Finding a leverage Akira picked Ryuji’s butt up from the bed and position himself given him a warning that it will hurt but he will go gently with it. Slowly pushing in made Ryuji cry a bit from the excruciating pain done to his rear end. Nonetheless, he made it all the way inside and waited for approval to start moving. Ryuji gave the okay after some adjusting to the foreign body part inside his body. Akira starting moving as soon as he got approval. They both started moaning with pleasure as Ryuji was so close but had to keep it in as much as that hurt. ”faster, ” Ryuji said. Not being able to say no complied with his demand. Dangerously close he pulled out almost all the way and slammed into Ryuji’s rear end. Filling Ryuji up with his seed as Ryuji’s cover his stomach. Made him look more fuckable than before filled with his seed as Ryuji look satisfied. Waiting about 30 minutes just laying there on the bed. Akira carried Ryuji towards the bathtub to give him a bath so he can rest for the night. After the bath was done, Akira tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight as he got dressed and left.

The next few days weren't the prettiest having to lie to his mother saying he felled on the stairs not paying attention. His mother was more than delighted to stay the nights when he needed her which Ryuji found a way to signal the prince that she was staying the night by just closing the window shutters. Over a week passed since that night and Ryuji was feeling better than ever that morning. Waking down the stairs he could smell the eggs and bacon cooking. Grabbing plates and serving the food, they both sat down and enjoyed their meal together possibly for their last time. “Mother, why does the prince that comes here every night love me more than you?,” Ryuji let slip not knowing what he did. Kawakami got up furious and grabbed Ryuji by the arm. “You wicked child, no one will ever love you more than I do; as your punishment, you will never see anyone again,” She said as she cut off his hair to his shoulder. Ryuji disappeared in tears not knowing where he was. That night she waited for the prince ready to punish him. Akira called out for Ryuji to let down his hair. As soon as he got up there is when he knew something bad happened. “So, you are this prince who stole my son away from me,” she said. “Who are you?” he said. “I’m Ryuji’s mother who will be the last person you ever see,” she said as she pushed him out the window. Trying to catch himself he expertly flips and grabs onto the edge of the window. Seeing this coming she was already at the window prying his fingers off. Without much effort, she was able to pry him off and he fell but not before scraping his eyes on the thorns of the rose bushes. Getting up with a bloody and scratched up face not being able to see. He just started feeling around and started wandering through the forest.

Two years have passed since Ryuji has last seen his prince. Magically they never ran out of food having been restocked automatically every Monday. He gave birth to two beautiful twins. One girl and one boy name Ann and Yusuke with their matching outfits that they love. Their grandma comes to see them every so often but not so much anymore. For the reason of an argument, they had about 2 weeks ago when she came to see her grandchildren this argument had to do with the fact that the prince was still out there waiting to be captured and killed. Kawakami said something that very much angered Ryuji to the core having said that he deserved it for trying to get with her son. He just went off at that and said,” when are you gonna realized that it happened and if you didn’t drop him off the tower then I could have been happy with both of you.” He left the room after that and didn’t come out until she went to sleep in her room. That morning she left without a word for a week. At the 2 week mark, she sent him a letter that she would be visiting that coming evening and that she has something to say. 

That evening Kawakami came to the house with a smile on her face. After eating the kids were put in their beds for a nap while the grownups talked. “I’m sorry for what I said, I guess I never wanted to lose my little boy that I forgot that he was becoming a man,” she said. He stared at her then responded,” I actually do want you in my life; what you said really angered me, but it’s in the past you are forgiven.” “Thank you my son.” “Lets make dinner Mom.” With that they made dinner together as close as they used to be. About a week later Akira showed up wandering into the desert that Ryuji lived in. He looked out the window and stared shocked as his mother came into the kitchen. “What bothers you my son?” He looked back and started crying and pointed outside. She looked and said, “go get him tiger; I won’t stop you again.” Ryuji smiled and ran outside as his mother took care of the children. Akira was startled as Ryuji went to hug him and bawled his eyes out. As he was crying his tears brought back his prince eyesight. “I see my beautiful man once more,” Akira said as he picked up Ryuji. They were both happy that they found each other again that they decided to go back to the kingdom. Kawakami gathered the kids and they set off with the happy couple to the kingdom that he been missing for so long. The kingdom welcomed them with open arms having missed their king to be for so long. The happy couple lived happily ever after with their families finally together.


	2. The special day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wedding day has finally come :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write have had major writers block for quite awhile
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The day has finally come to wed the two lovebirds with thy true loves kiss. “Hey Mom,” Ryuji said. “What my dear,” Kawakami said. “Why didn’t my parents want me?” he said. “Oh, I knew this would happen one day so I have prepared a whole speech since they delivered you to me, here I go... son, I know this is gonna anger you and possibly everybody you tell it to, but they gave you to me because your mom wanted rampion”, she said. “The food, my birth mom sold me away for rampion!,” He said. After taking a few minutes to think about it, he understood that he was privileged to a certain extent and said, “well at least I wasn’t sold as a slave like a lot of kids these days, I can’t believe I’m going to get married today; I am just relieved that I got that out of my chest; it’s nice speaking to you today even though we haven’t seen eye to eye in some things; I love you mom forever more,” he said while smiling. “Thanks, son you are my favorite person in the world,” she said. “Mom can you take care of ann and Yusuke while we are away on our honeymoon.” “Yes, My grandchildren will be safe and sound with me,” she said. He kept getting ready into his very nice suit for the happiest day of his life.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the castle, Akira was arguing with his little brother as his parents were trying to calm the situation. “ why have you been nothing but rude to me since I came back to the kingdom?,” Akira said. “The crown was supposed to be mine, all mine I tell you; I studied so hard throughout dad lessons that you excelled at because your so fucking perfect,” Akechi said. Their 7-year-old sister Futaba that was so happy Akira came back was laughing in the background playing with her toys. Akechi was only 1 year younger than Akira but he felt like he wasn’t being heard at all. “Akechi, if I could I would have made our twins, but I just can’t change our situation. I’m getting married today which signifies my coronation is as well today. You of all people should know that all I ever wanted was an adventure and I got one for the last two years trying to find my way back or find my way to my love. I never wanted the crown but I’m fulfilling my duty as a prince to rule these people,” Akira said. “I just wish that you could do that, but unfortunately even if you could I’m already getting married next year to rule our neighboring kingdom, ”Akechi said. With that said the brothers hugged it out and started smiling as their parents looked confused. Akechi helped Akira get ready for his wedding day after their little fight. As high noon hit the two lovebirds were both ready to be wed by thy high priest.

People gathered around from all over the kingdom to witness this special day, it didn’t matter if they were poor or rich they were at the church to welcome the royal couple. In no time at all Akira arrived with the rest of the royal family as they entered the church. He walked towards the front as the helpers were getting everything ready for the arrival of the prince’s fiancé. Not too long afterward Ryuji arrived at the church with his children and mother. The place looked so beautifully decorated for the special ceremony to come; it had flowers adorning the ceilings; ribbons attach to the back of the seats; the band was playing soothing music until they noticed who came from the door.

The wedding song started being heard as Ryuji along with his children throwing flowers and mom walked down the aisle as he looked at every single person in the room with a smile. His mom sat his children in their seats and sat next to them. Ryuji smiled at Akira as he stood right in front of him waiting for the priest to begin.

**Dearly beloved and honored guest, We are gathered together here to join Akira and Ryuji in the spiritual union of marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home. If there are any objections that these two can’t get married please speak now or forever hold your peace. Very well we shall continue this ceremony as planned.**

**Do you Akira take this man Ryuji to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live?**

“ I do,” said Akira as he stared into Ryuji's eyes smiling.

**Do you Ryuji take this man Akira to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live?**

“I do,” said Ryuji with a smile as bright as the sun.

**Akira and Ryuji will now exchange rings and vows as a symbol of their love and commitment**

They both put the rings on each other and proceeded to read their vows. “The first time I heard your voice I knew you were the one I was looking for, Ryuji you have the voice of an angel and I truly love you and our kids and forevermore I will,” Akira finish his vow. “At first I was skeptical of you, even tried to hit you with a frying pan for crying out loud but over time we grew to love each other and I’m glad that I got to experience it from you instead of some old pervert name Kamoshida or something, all I’m saying is that I’m not good with words but I truly do love you Akira and our kids and forevermore I will,” Ryuji finished with a kind smile. 

**Now that we have heard each vow and with rings placed on each ring finger. We shall finish this ceremony. With authority vested in me by our lovely kingdom metaverse and the royal family I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your groom.**

They both kiss each other like there was no tomorrow they were finally wed and nobody can break them apart now. They both got on the carriage and headed towards the castle after waving goodbye to everyone. They both need to get ready for tonight’s ceremony before they leave for their honeymoon.

They both got fitted for their suits and were waiting for them to come. They were kept in separate rooms to avoid any complications evolving them alone until their honeymoon. The suits came in no time and were dressed for the glorious occasion the kingdom will get a new king today. By nighttime, the ballroom was decorated since they started in the morning. As the guest arrived each where announce one after another by the kingdom yeller. Some of the more memorable where Makoto and Haru from our neighboring kingdom as well as Ryuji’s mother coming in with a black dress. “Ladies and gentlemen the time you have all been waiting for has finally come, I present to you our very own royal family on this glorious day; your majesty king Sojiro and our lovely queen Wakaba with royal highness Akira with his husband Ryuji and their kids, as well as royal highness Akechi and our lovely princess Futaba,” the kingdom yeller finished saying. “Shall the ball begin,” the king said. Everyone in the ballroom gathered around the dance floor with their dancing partner and started to do the royal dance as the royal family flowed down the stairs. The waltz was beautiful to look at, to say the least everyone was in perfect harmony. Akechi spotted his girlfriend dancing with her 7-year-old brother Morgana in the ballroom as he was finally old enough to join in the waltz for the arrival of the royal family of the metaverse. He took over from there and started to dance with his girlfriend Haru. The king and queen sat at their throne as Ryuji and Akira started waltzing as well even though Ryuji wasn't experiencing as all the people here. The dance finished and everyone gathered around the throne as the royal family each took their seats. Ryuji’s mother sat next to Ryuji and his kids while Akira sat next to Ryuji. Akira’s siblings sat on the other side of the king and queen with Futaba being at the end and Akechi in the middle between his father and his sister. In came in the high priest of the kingdom metaverse ready to appoint the new high king. He began his speech:

**Ladies and gentlemen today we all have the pleasure in viewing the transformation from boy to man as he becomes king of this kingdom which we all love and care for**

The priest points to Akira with such delight that he was found. Akira bows as a form of respect towards the high priest. Everyone bows as in the unison when they notice the prince bowing towards the priest.

**He has witnessed death’s door step and slammed the door in his face. Nothing can stop our soon to be king from leading this kingdom to its full potential. He has witnessed love, adventure, sadness and heartbreak, but he is still here and thriving. Shall this moment be remembered in history as the day love won after all.**

Akira stands in the middle while the king stands up next to him. The kings helper removed the crown from the king and placed it on Akira’s head while he was standing proud. Everyone bow in the name of the king even the royal family gave him a congratulatory head bob to signal that they were proud of him. Even his brother smiled that he didn’t lose his brother after all. After the ceremony was finished the high priest left as the ball continued. Many waltz and dances later the ball has finally come to the end. Akira and Ryuji could be seen in there room laughing and cuddling each other excitement for the honeymoon they would be leaving to tomorrow. Ann and Yusuke adjusting to prince and princess life was going to take a while at least their grandma would be taking care of them while their parents were away. That night the whole kingdom was sound asleep but you could see two spirits dancing together in the moonlight waltzing til they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There honey moon is coming up and it won’t take a whole year to write
> 
> Expect the sexy time :)


End file.
